Love, Admit It!
by in.the.palm.of.your.hand
Summary: It all starts with a game of 'truth or dare', Brock kisses Misty, Ash gets upset, what'll happen next?


**Love, Admit it! **

**by Tamar-Shakira **

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were sitting in Ash' living room in Pallet town. They were talking happily, when Mrs. Ketchum walked in.

"Ashy, darling?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" Ash said while he was turning slightly red, because of his mother's nickname. (A/N: Suffer Ash! Suffer!…no just kidding, I'm a little harsh.) He heard Misty giggle and cast an angry look in her direction.

"I'm going to the mall, I'll be back in an hour or so," Mrs. Ketchum said. 

"Kay, mum, bye," Ash said.   
"Be good, bye!" she sang. And with that, she left. When she had closed the door behind her, Misty burst into a peal of laughter. "I'm sorry Ash!" she cried, "But the look on your face! You should have seen it!" 

"O, _very_ funny Misty! Brock, why don't you say something?" But Brock had to do his best not to laugh himself. "FRIENDS!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Misty said, kind of giggly. "Let's play a game."

"No!" Brock said, "I want to read my book: 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', it's so exciting!" Brock looked at the cover of his book with a loving look on his face. 

"Aw, come on, Brock. Not even if we're playing 'truth or dare'?" Ash asked, knowing that that was Brock's favourite game. 

"Yeah Brock, truth or dare! And you've been reading all day!" Misty said. Ash stole a glance at Misty. Oh, how he loved that girl. Ever since he met her, that time by the lake. Her flaming red hair and her sparkling sea blue eyes. Only he didn't know how to tell her, they were fighting all the time. He treasured the silent moments. 

"Oh, ok, I'd like a game of that," Brock said. "So, who's starting?" 

"Ash is!" Misty said a little too quick.

"What? Why me? No, you start Misty."

"Oh, ok…Brock, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…-er-…kiss Mrs. Ketchum or me."

"Well, that's easy. I'll kiss you, since Mrs. Ketchum isn't here." Brock walked towards Misty. Misty, on the other hand, backed away. She didn't expect this. 

"Come on, Misty, you came up with it!" Brock said. He reached Misty and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. At the same time, Ash bolted to his feet and ran out of the room. A tear falling down his cheek. "Ash wait! No! What's wrong!"   
… 

No answer. "Maybe you should go after him, Misty. I think I know what's this all about," Brock said miserably. He didn't have to say that twice. Misty ran out of the house immediately. '_Where could he be?'_ she thought. '_I'll go and check the beach…_' 

When she arrived at the golden beach, she spotted him straight away. He was sitting on a tree trunk, gazing lifelessly at the waves of the bleu sea. '_He's so adorable…'_ she thought. And she slowly walked towards him, pulling her ribbon out of her hair.

* * *

_   
Back at home_

"I shouldn't have done that," Brock said to himself, "You know Ash' feelings towards Misty … Why did I do it? Oh I know, I just can't resist a dare! Gna … Oh how I love that game! But I still shouldn't have done that…" Then Brock returned to his Harry Potter book.

* * *

_'I shouldn't have overreacted like that … but what if Misty loves Brock …'_ Ash thought. A hand on his shoulder broke his train of thoughts. He jumped slightly at the contact and looked behind him. It was Misty. He couldn't bare to look at her, since she was so beautiful with her hair loose. So he returned his gaze to he water.

"Ash? I'm sorry, it was a stupid dare … I really didn't expect Brock to choose me…" she paused. Ash kept quiet, so she continued: "I didn't mean to hurt you … I know we fight a lot, but I never meant to hurt you." A single tear rolled down Ash' cheek. "Don't cry Ash! Wait I'll sing you a song, I've written it myself…" Ash turned his head towards Misty. Misty laid an arm over his shoulder and the skin where Misty touched him, burned. She started to sing quietly:

_She sings 'Misty's song'_

During the song, both Ash' and Misty's tears had started to fall freely. "That … that was beautiful, Mist!" '_And so are you!_' Misty looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Ash asked anxious. 

"You … you never called me 'Mist'," she said. Ash raised his hand to her face and brushed away a few tears. "Oh … but whom was the song about?" Ash asked, lowering his hand. 

"Do I really have to tell you?" 

"Well, -" But he was cut of by Misty's lips on his. She caressed his lips softly. Then she pulled away, looking Ash straight in the eye. Ash slowly touched his lips, it felt like they were on fire. "Misty … I …I … love you!" Ash whispered. 

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum!" Then Ash slid his arms around Misty's waist and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips firmly upon hers. Misty answered his kiss and her hands immediately flew around his neck into his hair. Soon the kiss became deeper and more heated. Ash caressed the small of Misty's back with his fingertips.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were walking home, holding hands. Stopping every now and then to kiss. At the front door they stopped. Ash pulled Misty into a loving hug and whispered her name in her ear. Then suddenly, he started to kiss her jaw. He slowly moved his lips towards her mouth. She moaned and fell back against the door. Then he breathed against her mouth, "I love you so much, I never want to loose you, never ever!" She nodded and Ash knew that she wanted the same. He covered her mouth with his. They were kissing even more passionate then before.That's why they didn't notice that Brock was looking through the kitchen window, thinking, '_Maybe I should have done that!'_

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
